Team Spoby
by OneShotFun
Summary: Troian and Keegan finally come clean about their pro-Spoby feelings. Is there more than just a friendship between the actors? During an interview, the truth is revealed.


_Tell me life is beautiful,  
They all think I have it all.  
I'm nothing without you.  
All my dreams and all the lights mean  
Nothing without you._

**"Without You", Lana Del Rey**

* * *

"So, we remember how you reacted to Keegan when Toby was revealed as A," a reporter said, looking up at Troian Bellisario. "I'm sure Lucy's feeling something when she realizes that _Aria's_ moral compass is not the person she thought he was, just like what Spencer thought. How are Lucy and Ian doing with the whole 'Ezra is A' storyline? Is Ezra really evil?" Troian smiled as she thought about how to answer.

"While I can't tell you _how_ it plays out, what's happening with Ezra is for a very good reason, and you'll see his motivations later on. It may even go to a point where Aria realizes that he has a reason," Troian explained. "And Lucy's been really professional about it. She makes jokes, but I think she's enjoying her downward spiral. It shows a new side of her character. And Ian is just doing _fantastic _with being the bad guy. I'm impressed. Think he's handling it better than you, Keegs?"

Keegan Allen laughed as he punched Troian playfully.

"I won't deny, Ian's doing great as the bad guy," Keegan agreed. "But thanks for all your support, Troi."

"All right, on to the next topic!" the reporter exclaimed. "Many fans have been wondering what's coming up for 'Spoby' in Season 4B. Can we expect some good from their relationship after their heart wrenching storyline in 3B, and their stressful storyline in 4A?"

"Well, the thing is, that storyline from 4A continues to play out a little bit in 4B," Keegan explained. "It comes to a conclusion, but it does take a toll on them for the first part of 4B. But soon after the resolution, there's more trouble in paradise for Spoby, unfortunately. Spencer goes through something, and there's all these intense secrets that kind of create a rift between her and Toby. But at the end of the day, they both really do love each other."

"Well, we love Spoby so we're all hoping for some good scenes between your characters," the reporter said. "Does that mean there won't be any other love interests for Spencer? We know Hanna is going to go through some tough stuff with Caleb, and Aria has all these things going on with Ezra and Jake. On top of that, it seems Emily and Paige may have some trouble when Alison returns, because we all know Alison was Emily's first love. So, anyone special for Spencer?"

"I can't say too much, but Spencer always wants to be loyal to Toby. Romancing guys isn't really what she's focusing on in 4B. She has other things to do," Troian explained. "But, as you may have seen on Instagram, the character from season three, Andrew Campbell, will be returning this season. I can't tell you what he does, but it's going to be good."

The reporter smiled at them and said, "Well, that's enough talk about the show. Why don't we talk about what's going on in your actual lives? Keegan, we know you just got back from doing Small Engine Repair. What was that like?"

"It was very different from Pretty Little Liars, I can tell you that!" Keegan said with a laugh. "It's a lot more mature. As fun as it was, I've been waiting to get back to LA and reunite with the cast and crew. Especially the amazing Troian Bellisario."

She laughed and leaned on his chest.

"Aw Keegs," she said, side-hugging him.

"You two are just adorable!" the reporter exclaimed. "So, we've seen that you two are fans of Spoby yourselves."

"Of course!" Troian exclaimed. "I absolutely love the relationship that Spencer and Toby have. It's very strong, and I don't think anyone could ever come between that now. They rely on each other, and in 3B, you saw how Spencer just fell apart when Toby was gone from her life. They've been through so much together, and I think it really just is true love."

"Do you two enjoy working together?" the reporter asked.

"Most definitely!" Keegan exclaimed, but instantly got a little embarrassed for saying it too soon. "Well, I don't know about Troian, but I love working together. I think we have a lot of fun on set together, and she's one of the smartest and funniest people I know. I really do love her, and working with her."

"Oh Keegan, how could you even begin to question how much fun we have on set?" Troian said with a laugh. "We just have the best time. I love working with everyone on the crew, but Keegan is without a doubt my favorite to work with. As you might already know, Spoby happened because of our friendship, which I think is why we work so well together. We were already friends before our characters were paired up."

"That is truly amazing," the reporter said. "We're going to take a break. All of you Pretty Little Liars fans should keep sending in your questions for a chance for them to be answered by Keegan Allen and Troian Bellisario! We'll be right back with more. Stay tuned." He paused for a moment, and then said, "And, we're off. Ten minutes of break, and then get back on, okay?"

They nodded their heads.

"Want to come get some snacks with me?" Keegan asked, and she nodded her head. They walked together to the snack table.

"Keegs... back on set, Shay told me that we should... you know tell people about our relationship," Troian said, biting her lip. She held both of his hands. "I mean, we've tried to be secretive, but don't you think that it's time we told the public? It would be so much better than hiding it."

He nodded his head and said, "I think it's good for us. Besides, I'm getting sick of all the people who still think you're dating Patrick. You're mine, Troi."

He leaned closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

She laughed and gave him a hug.

"So, we're going to tell them about us?" Troian asked.

"Well, if they ask a question that opens up an opportunity for us to talk about our relationship again," Keegan said, biting into an apple.

"Apples, huh?" Troian flirted. "Are you working on those abs again?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just for you, I am," Keegan joked, and kissed her cheek.

"Allen, Bellisario!" the cameraman called. "We need both actors back on set. Interview starts up again in one minute. We're going live soon."

"I love you," Keegan whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

They took their seats in the interview room. The reporter came back and sat down. The camera man started counting down as their last minute of break ended. The camera started rolling, and the interview kept going.

"Hello there, America, I'm Jett Rutherford, and we're back with our very special interview with two of the cast members of Pretty Little Liars!" he exclaimed. "Welcome back, Troian and Keegan. Are you guys ready for round two of questions? We're going to answer some fan questions from Instagram and Twitter."

"Great, we'd be happy to answer their questions," Keegan said, sneaking his hand around to hold Troian's in a place where the camera wouldn't see. It was behind their seat.

"First up, we have a question from Sylvia Michaels from California!" Jett exclaimed. "Sylvia is wondering if it's weird to kiss each other so much on set."

"Well, Jett, it's not exactly weird," Keegan started. "We try to be really professional about it, and Troian is definitely super professional about it. We do have our fun moments, though. I often laugh into her mouth when we're making out. It is kind of unnatural for a couple to be making out for like three minutes straight without going any further. But overall, it's not really awkward or anything of that sort."

"Wonderful to know," Jett said. "We have another question from a Wrencer fan! Man, there's finally a question from a Wrencer shipper. I've seen an overload of Spoby shippers. Troian, this one is for you. Is there any possibility for a relationship between Wren and Spencer at this point?"

Troian sighed as she started, "Well, like I said before, Spencer and Toby have been through so much together, and they really do love each other. I can't say that Wren and Spencer have no chance together, but at this point, I can't really say anything positive, either. I'm answering honestly. All I can say is never say never."

"I used to like Wren, but now I like Toby a lot more. Besides, Wren is super shady. We know he's hiding something," Jett said. "A question from another Spoby shipper! This shipper says 'Treegan is so cute! Why won't you guys just go out already OMG'."

Troian and Keegan glanced at each other. Was it the time to tell the world about their off screen relationship? It seemed so. Everyone in the cast had supported their transition from friends to more. It happened a little bit after Patrick and Troian broke up, which was nearly a year ago. Chuck and Keegan had split long back, too. They both realized that denying what they had any longer would be dumb. There were clearly a lot of feelings between them, and eventually, it just happened. After all they denied to their fellow fans and Treegan shippers, it happened.

"Jett," Keegan began, clearing his throat. "Troian and I actually want to talk about something. Together."

"Go ahead," Jett approved, nodding his head. "Go on."

"Well, the thing is, Keegan and I," Troian began slowly. "We're actually dating now."

The bomb had been dropped. Keegan reached for her hand. Jett just sat there with a surprised expression on his face.

"I don't know why I'm so surprised. You two always had such a cute friendship, I just never thought this day would come," Jett said, laughing. "I understand that you two probably don't want to go too public with your relationship just yet, but I'm sure all the fans, as well as me myself, are wondering how this happened."

Keegan smiled.

"Yeah, we didn't want to go too public," Keegan began. "But the thing is, it just happened. We both got out of break ups, and we realized we were just both there. I think I had always had feelings for her, as cheesy as it is. I always missed her when I was gone, or when she was gone. It was very real. And even when she was dating Patrick, I know that I liked her. For the past three years of Pretty Little Liars, I've known. Even when I was dating Chuck Grant. It happened, and I wish I told everyone sooner, but we weren't too keen on publicly dating. I hope you will all understand."

Troian blushed a little.

"Holy crap, this is probably the most adorable thing that's ever happened on this interview show!" Jett exclaimed. "Twitter and Instagram... they're just blowing up with people who adore you two together. The fans seem to really accept this new relationship. What's good is that you two already have a fan base!"

Troian couldn't stop smiling.

"You know, I was a bit reluctant about going public, but you guys know Shay Mitchell, who plays Emily on the show... Well, she pushed us to do so, and I'm really glad she did. This wouldn't have happened without her. I love you, Shay!" Troian exclaimed, squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"Treegan fans are going to love Shay now," Jett said, laughing. "Well, I'm very happy for you two and wish your relationship all the best."

Keegan responded with a, "Thank you, Jett."

"How about you show Treegan fans some love?" Jett teased. "They've been waiting for this day since Spoby's first kiss!"

"I suppose we could give them something," Keegan joked. "Let me just tell everyone how much I love Troian. She's one of the cast members that always makes me happy. The whole cast is wonderful, but Troian and I clicked. And that's why I think this relationship between us grew to where it is now. Troian, I love you."

Troian never was a fan of too much PDA, but she was loving Keegan too much. She leaned over to kiss his lips.

"Okay, we better stop this show before things get too heated!" Jett joked. "We had a truly baffling episode today, and I would like to thank these two for an amazing interview. Give it up for Keegan Allen and Troian Bellisario from Pretty Little Liars!"

As soon as the camera went off, Troian and Keegan's lips met again.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

He laughed into her mouth.

"I told you, never laugh into my mouth!"


End file.
